Floor mats and floor liners are inserts that are placed over vehicle carpeting to protect the carpeting from dirt, debris and wear. To prevent floor mats from shifting, vehicle manufacturers place carpet hooks on the floors of their vehicles. These carpet hooks are rigid structures that extend upward from the vehicle floor to engage with openings in the floor mat.
Having openings that pass between the top surface and the bottom surface of a floor mat is undesirable since it allows liquid spilled on the top of the mat to flow underneath the mat where it can stain the carpeting.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.